Kirin Ecology
Disclaimer: This is merely a plausible explanation for the monster(s) in this article, and should not be considered canon. In-Game Information The Kirin is said to glow a faint blue, but so few have seen it that details are scarce. It is apparantly capable of calling forth lightning at will. Kirin material is very valuable. Taxonomy Although technically classified as Elder Dragons, Kirin have no formal connection to any dragon or wyvern. It is stated that Elder Dragons are monsters that do not fit any of the normal groups, and normally live as long as humans, or more. Kirin fit into this group of "extanct" monsters pretty well. Kirin more closely resemble lesser herbivores such as Kelbi. Very little is actually known about Kirin. Habitat Range Kirin appear capable of surviving in any environment. This is due in part to the fact they are most frequently spotted at the summit of the Snowy Mountains, but are also seen at the volcanic belt from time to time. Logically then, Kirin could easily survive in a more temperate climate in addition to those with extreme temperatures. Kirin may or may not shy away from grasslands, as their white body color would make them extremely easy to spot by large predators. Ecological Niche It is unknown what the Kirin's true ecological niche is. It is a herbivore, but has such tremendous electrical power that it is not considered a prey species. In fact it is theorised that the only thing capable of hunting it is a hunter or a Rajang. Kirin are also rarely spotted, perhaps meaning their numbers are very small. If this is the case, Kirin may simply have long lifespans but a slow reproductive rate, which would explain their small numbers. Biological Adaptations Kirin are most famous for their horns, as it is incredibly sharp, yet surprisingly fragile. Kirin use their horn in a manner much like Kelbi, primarily to impress mates or challenge rival males. The Kirin's horn is present in both male and females, leading many to assume it has another purpose. Kirin also have incredibly tough hides, and they are beyond the sharpness of most weapons to damage. This is because Kirin's fur is by nature incredibly strong, and it is very tightly packed, effectively forming a suit of very flexible armor around the creature. The white/blue coloration of its hide is something of a mystery though. Kirin are one of the few monsters that can actually harness the power of lightning, possibly channeled through the beast's horn. How this is done is a mystery in itself. Kirin hide is highly insulating, protecting the creature from environmental extremes as well as its own electrical attacks. The fur, however, is a conductor of electricity, allowing it to flow. It's fur appears to "stand up" due to static electricity from air friction. Kirin may be omnivorous, eating plants when they find them, and may also nibble on carcasses for extra nutrition. Clearly Kirin are camouflaged in arctic regions, but Kirin are also spotted elsewere, which indicates Kirin are not particularly concerned with being seen. Behavior Kirin are relatively peaceful creatures, until they are provoked. Once angered, Kirin launch a powerful barrage of lightning attacks on their foes. Using their extreme agility Kirin can literally run circles around their opponent, getting in close to gore an enemy with their horn, only to quickly dart away and prepare another assault. Aside from combat encounters, Kirin's behavior has never truly been observed. It is unknown how the creatures mate, what kind of bonds they form, or if they ever meet in large groups. Kirin are simply too elusive to adequately study. Category:Monster Ecology